Logos From Fictional Culture
These are several logos spoofed/referenced in fictional media, Others with fictional humurous results. Polandball: Animated Series (2014-2018, 2019) Polandball: Animated Series had several logo spoofs. On the episode "Squeak", A parody of the Alphanim logo appears with Poland in Place of the head and England jumping on him when he squeaks. and "alphanim" is replaced with "telewizji polska" to parody TVP aswell. On the episode "Torture Methods of Finland is cancelled", Torture Methods of Finland gets cancelled. after that, A 20th Century Fox logo spoof appears and "FOX" is replaced with "FOSS" like in Hardware Wars. On "Polandball Land-to-Land" Poland shows off the Olech International logo and describes it as "Delivery and VHS Company stealing Herbie Hancock's song" On the deleted scene "Aland escapes" Aland does the PBS Kids then says "I'm never gonna be Finland again, I'll be Sweden" and the PBS Kids logo (Without Dot or Dash's head) gets put behind her. On "A Twist of Plot", The THX Deep Note plays while Estonia gets scared. On "Aland and her friends party", when the television went on, a parody of the Sincere Films Production Co logo appears with an "A" in place of the S and the caption reading "Altland Films Co-operation Co." as the Chinese script reads "奧特蘭影業合作公司". On "Poland is triggered again", There is a parody of the Wins' Productions logo reading "Losers are red-white Poland". On "Ruskie Love" The countries are at the cinema seeing the film "Time if The Bylorussians", It begins with a parody of the Grand Motion Pictures Co Ltd logo with Russia (male) and Belarus (female) in place of the peacocks and the caption reading "Belarus-Russia Motion Pictures Co" in Russian as "Беларусь-Россия Кинофильмы" and on the Grand-Scope part the words "PAUL" and "HUNTER" replace "GRAND" and "SCOPE" respectively, and "In association with" replaces the Chinese text, there is even some text at the bottom reading "Of Hunter Productions", the Hunter Productions logomark even replaces the peacocks on this slide. Hetalia: Religious Warfare (2017) If the MGM spoof from Hetalia: Beautiful World is not enough, here are more Hetalia logo spoofs! On the Episode "Muslim idiots" India shows a movie and it begins with a spoof of the 1980 Pervez Productions logo but it is cartoonized, it is set at night, the Urdu script is replaced with "मुसलमानों को पलटें" which is Hindi for "Flip the Muslims" and the announcer is different. Another parody from "Lights, Camera, Kawaii!", A parody of the 1973 Rangeela Productions logo appears reading "Sushi Fish is so delicious". Yet Another parody from "Time for religious clay", A parody of the Kaleidoscope Entertainment logo appears with "Kaleidoscope" replaced by "Disgustascope" and "Productions" in place of "Entertainment". If this isn't enough, on "Russia eats everything" A parody of the 1940's Mehboob Productions logo appears reading "E: E EATS EVERYTHING". Another parody on "Weird singing", A parody of the 1991 Suhail Butt/Bari Films logo appears with the Urdu text on the tombstone replaced with "BYE BYE UKRAINE" and Ukraine does the singing in the logo. The Touhou Show (2014-) Here are a few logo spoofs from The Touhou Show On "Reimu at the movies" The fictional film begins with a spoof of the Ramu Films logo Reading "Reimu Studios", the music is also a reorchestration of the fanfare. OS-tans (2002-present) Logo Spoofs from the series of Windows Anime. On "A Film so Kawaii", A Parody of the Carudian Film Productions logo appears called "Claudian Film Productions" (named after Claudia Madobe from the Windows 7 series). Category:Fictional Culture Logos